You Are My Angel, Cherry
by The KitsuWolf Chan
Summary: Karena sebuah kejadian, Seorang malaikat berubah menjadi seekor kucing kecil berwarna merah muda. Dan karena suatu hal, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang dengan berbaik hati merawat nya. Bagaimana kehidupan bidadari 'kucing' itu, bersama sang pemuda?/My First Fict.


The KitsuWolf chan's story

.

Disclaimer : naruto belong to Mashasi kishimoto

This story is mine,

.

Warning : GaJe, Typo bertebaran , aneh, garing, Alur berantakan, Dan masih banyak kesalah lain nya.

.

.

Don't Like? Dont Read!

.

Happy raeding ^^

Gh,kuso,kuso,kuso. Gara gara si nenek itu, aku jadi seperti ini. Saat kami sedang berjalan jalan di bumi, ia membawa 2 buah botol. Yang pertama botol minuman dan yang ke dua botol ramuan. Kemudian aku salah minum, karena warna air dan warna botol itu sama.

Kuso.

Ternyata itu adalah ramuan perubah bentuk menjadi hewan,dan..tara..jadilah aku seperti ini,kucing kecil berwarna merah muda yang lucu. Heh,menyebalkan bukan?

Lebih menyebalkan lagi,nenek itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah berubah bentuk menjadi kucing. Jelas jelas aku ini adalah bidadari paling cantik di kayangan ,dengan seenak nya ia merubah ku-dengan tidak sengaja- menjadi kucing, di tiinggalkan di bumi pula. Dan ssedih nya, aku di tinggalkan di hutan yang ggelap. Hei,nenek jangan pura pura lupa ya kalau aku itu benci .menyebalkaaaaaaaan..

BRUAAAK

Ups,sepertinya aku terlalu marah hingga membuat tanah di bawahku retak dan menjadi lubang,arghh sudahlah jangan dipikirkan,toh aku memang sedang kesal.

Akupun berjalan dalam diam menyusuri hutan gelap itu,hingga akhir nya aku menemukan sebah gerbang dengan tulisan 'konoha gakure'.hah..akhir nya aku akan mendapatkan sedikit makana dan mulai memasuki desa ramai,dan sepertinya terus berjalan hingga pada akhir nya aku melihat sebuah pun kesana dan duduk di sebuah pohon sambil melihat anak anak kecil bermain dengan gembira.

Tes...

Ekh,apa badanku seperti di tetesi makin lama tetesan itu semakin banyak dan ternyata...

"konohamaru,ayo mulai hujan nih."

Ekh..hujan berlari kesana kemari mencoba menghindar dari tetap saja badan ku yang tertutup bulu ini lama aku melihat sebuah bukan,tepat nya itu adalah komplek perumahan yang berada di satu lingkungan dan di krlilingi oleh pagar yang membatasi komplek perumahan itu dan berlari ke sana dan mencoba perasaan ku saja,atau memang komplek ini sepi dan gelap,alias minim nya hanya melihat 1 rumah saja yang rumah yang paling pun melangkahkan kaki ku ke mendengar ada beberapa orang-2 orang yang sedang bercakap cakap namun pendengaran ku hanya mendenar seoang saja yang berbicara sedangkan satu lagi hanya bergumamam menjawab semakit dekat dengan rumah itu,hanya saja...

GUBRAAK..

Karena jalan yang licin,aku pun terpeleset dan menyenggol beberapa kayu yang berdiri hingga terjatuh dan terdengarlah bunyi khas kayu yang berbenturan cukup keras,haha..bahkan kucing pun bisa terpeleset?

"siapa itu?"teriak orang dari rumah tidak.

Srek.."keluar!"perintah nya sambil membuka hanya bersembunyi di balik kayu ya langkah kaki semakit mendekat..semakin mendekat..semakin mendekat..dan...

"siap-eh kucing?"

Aku melihat pemuda tegap dengan rambut bermodel raven tengah menatap ku bingung menggunakan onyx yang menakutkan dan juga tengah membawa hanya meringkuk,dan menatap pemmuda itu sambil menekuk telinga ke belakang.

"miaw..(maaf)"ujarku lirih.

"ada ap-eh kucing?"sesaat pemuda jabrik yang berada di belakang pemuda raven melihat ku degan tatapan yang sulit di artikan."teme,dia lucu..jarang jarang ada kucing berbulu merah muda".

"hn,"ujar pemuda raven itu hanya menunduk atas perkataan pemuda jabrik aku manusia,aku akan tersipu.

"baiklah,aku pulang dulu "pemuda jabrik tu pamit lalu keluar dari dari komplek pemuda tadi masih melihat ku dengan berjongkok."pink?"

"miaw..(iya)"

Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan masuk kerumah nya dan mengambil sebuah membungkusku dengan kain juga membawa ku masuk ke dalam ruma membawa ku ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar ia menurun kan pun mengeringkan badanku yang basah dengan cara...seperti yang biasa kucing pasti tau itu setelah itu ia keluar lagi dan mengambil sepotong roti,waah ebetulan ih,aku pun langsung memakan roti itu hingga habis.

"miaw..(terimakasih)"entah pemuda itu mengerti atau tidak perkataan ku .

"hei,kucing kau berasal dari mana?"ucap pemuda itu setelah aku dinaikan ke atas sofa oleh hanya diam."hah,kau pasti tak mengerti kucapan ku."pemuda itu duduk di seuah kursi,dan menghadap ke sebuah alat yang di sebut laptop.

"miaw..(heii..)"aku mengeong sedikit pemuda itu menatap ku yang ada di kursi."hmm?".bagaimana aku memberitau nya ya?. menggeleng berbicara'aku tak tau'.

"ekh maksud mu,menggeleng?"

Aku memincingkan mataku,dan menggembungkan adalah hal yang tidak biasa loh dilakukan kucing.

"kenapa?apa kau mengerti ucapan ku,eh?"tanyanya dengan nada bicara terkejutan di wajah pemuda menghampiriku.

"kau mengerti ucapan ku?".ahh, pun mengangguk dan lagi hal yang tidak biasa ddilakukan oleh kucing.

"kau juga tersenyum?"aku mengangguk lagi."wow"ucap nya singkat."sebenar nya kau ini makhluk apa?"aku tidak bisa jadi,kau tidak boleh .

Teng..teng..teng..teng..teng..teng..teng..teeng..teng..

Jam besar di rumah ini berdenting 9 kali menandakan sudah pukul 9 ,jika di kayanga,pukul segini belum tidur,aku sudah dimarahi habis habisan oleh nenek menyebalkan iya juga sih, rasanya aku sudah mengantuk."kau mengantuk?"aku mengangguk."sebaik nya kau tidur saja dulu di sofa ini,aku akan mencarikan selimut kecil"aku pun mengangguk berbaring ala kucing dengan badan meringkuk di pojok ku mulai mengabur,dan aku tak ingat apa apa .

.

.

"grrr.."aku menggeram pelan sambil membuka yang ku lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah terburu buru mengenakan seragam meregangkan tubuh tubuh ku,layak nya kucing pada umum nya."miaw..(pagi)".

"kau sudah bangun?maaf aku harus segera sekolah,sepertinya aku akan kesiangan..."ia mulai meraih tas dan membuka pintu,"jika kau lapar,aku telah membuat sandwich dan susu,semoga suka" pun di tutup secara aku bisa mendengar angkah kaki yang saling bertautan.

Hah,dasar pemuda itu...aku mengedarkan mata tajam ku ke penjuru aku menemukan sepiring roti isi dan semangkuk susu,lalu tempat tidur yang ck ck,bahkan ia pun belum merapikan tempat tidur nya.

Baiklah..akan ku bantu pemuda melompat ke atas empat dari menarik, bantal dan guling pada posisinya,juga selimut.

Fyuh~kalian tau?hal seperti ini sangat lah sulit dan melelah kan bagi itu aku meloncat kekursi lalu meloncat lagi ke meja untuk memakan sarapan ku.

5 jam berlalu,tapi pemuda itu belum hanya duduk merenung di sofa berwarna biru nya.

Ceklek..

Aku mendongak kan kepala ku saat mendengar suara masuk lah sesosok pemuda beramut raven yang melawa arah .

"miaw..(okaeri)"aku menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum masuk lalu menaruh tas nya."apakahh kau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"miaw..(ya)"ucapku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"hmm?"ia menatapku tak meletak kan tas nya di kasur."coba ku tebak..."ia pun duduk di sambing ku."kau ingin makan?".aku menggeleng pelan."kau ingin buang air?"aku mengembung pipiku jawaban yang menggelikan,ia pun terkekeh."coba ku pikir..."ia menatap langit-langit kamar sebentar"biasanya jika seseorang baru pulang,maka akan mengatakan..."ia termenung,lalu melihat kearah ku."ahh.. ?"aku mengangguk takjub."ahh,,kau adalah orang pertama yang menyambutku,selain ibuku dan aniki ku...sedangkan ayah ku,dia meninggal saat aku berada dalam kandungan...dan ibu ku menyusul ayahku saat usiaku 12 tahun..aniki ku,pindah rumah karena telah memiliki keluarga lagi.."ceritanyaa,yang lebih mirp curhatan panjang lebar membuat hatiku pemuda ini wajah nya yang mulai mencoba menenangkan nya,dengan cara naik kepangkuan nya dan menggeram disana."grrr..".terlhat wajah nya yang tersenyum pun mengelus kepala ku,dan aku menikmatinya."ah,iya..namaku uchiha namamu?"

"miaw..(sakura)"ia menaikan sebelah alis nya."aku tak mengerti...apa,kau tak punya nama?baiklah..bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama saja?"

Sesaat aku ingin menggeleng dengan artian'aku punya nama'.namun kuurungkan niatku,karena toh tetap ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang pun menganguk mulai berfikir."bagaimana dengan..Cherry?aku suka bulu,mu yang berwarna pink itu."aku mengangguk mulai menggeram di pangkuan nya lagi."nah setelah ini,apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".akuu berfiir rasa sebagai kucing,aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku tiba tiba terdengar bunyi lagu dari arah handphone pun mngangkat telefon nya.

"hn?"

"..."

"di rumah,kenapa?"

"..."

"tidak boleh."

"..."

"bukanya kau punya?kenapa pinjam?"

"..."

"hanya itu?hah...(menghela nafas)"

"..."

"oke..terserah."

"..."

"hn"

KLIK..

Sasuke pun meletak kan handphone nnya ketempan semula."miaw..(ada apa?)"ia melirik ku seilas."jika kau tanya ada apa,aku menjawab teman ku si dobe,akan kemari..tapi aku males bertemu dengan nya".aku mengangguk pemuda ini tipe orang yang anti social."ayo keruang kau bosan dikamarku terus."BINGO..tepat pun keluar dari kamar yang membosan kan itu menuju sebuah sana terdapat sebuaf sofa pajang dan TV,JUGA PERABOtan lain duduk di sofa itu sambil melihat satu tayangan yang membuat kami tertarik adalah,tayangan berita.

"kembali lagi di konoha news..dikabarkan terdapat sebuah lubang besar di pinggir ,lubang besar itu di akibatkan,karena adanya sebuah tak ada bukti terkait atas dugaa .peristiwa ini tidak mengakibatkan korban ."ucap sang presenter ..jangan jangan..itu bekas..diri..ku?

Tok..TOK..Tok..

"hn, di kuci"ucap sasuke pun di buka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik pirang,tengah nyengir dan membawa sebuah keresek sedang."hai teme."ujar pemuda jabrik itu lalu duduk di sebelah lama ia pun menyadar kehadiran ku."i..ini...kucing itu?"tanya pemuda itu."hn"sasuke singkat."wah aku tak menyangka kau kan berfikir untuk merawat nya,,teme"ujar pemuda jabrik itu,lalu menampilkan cengiran khas jabrik itu menunduk menatap mengeluus pcuk kepalaku."hai,namaku uzumaki naruto..namamu siapa?".

"miaw..(hai,aku saku..maksudku cherry)"aku tersenyum simpul yang sukses membuat pemuda jabrik itu terlonjak kaget."te..teme,a..apa,ku..kucing itu tersenyum"ucap nya sambil menatap diriku !

"hn,hebat?"naruto ."nama nya yang memberikan nama itu".naruto mengangguk mengerti."teme,aku pinjam ps 3 mu ya..ps ku rusak."ujar pemuda itu menyengir."hn".naruto pun mulai meyiapkan ps milik cd,yang ku perhatikan adalah cd ,dasar anak laki laki."ini stik mu..pilh sendiri"ujar naruto saambil menyerahkan sebuah stik kepada sasuke."hn".mereka pun mulai memilih pemain,lalu mulai bermain dengan asyik nya sambil sesekali mengobrol santai.

~OoO~

Satu jam berlalu,tapi mereka masih bermain..kulihat skor sementara 2 lama terdengar bunyi peluit yang menandakan salah satu dari mereka telah mencetak gol..itu team beberapa saat kemudian terdengar peluit lagi yang menandakan berakhirnya permainan.

"ahh,teme kau curang."ujar naruto tak punn cemberut."hn".

"ah, iya..aku harus mengajak hinata ke mall hari ini,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..dan itu aku bawakan snack untuk sampai jumpa"naruto pun menghilang di balik pun memberes kan ps 3 nya dan mengubah channel AV2 menjadi juga mengambil sebuah makanan ringan yang aku tau adalah chocolate."mau?"aku memotong coklat itu dan memberikan nya ~ittidakimasu!aku pun menjilat coklat itu,hingga coklat itu menepis,semakin menipis,tambah menipis,sangat tipis,dan...habis."miaw..(terimakasih)"aku menikmati coklat iru walaupun rasanya ini adalah coffe choccolate..terlihat coklat si pemuda itu juga telah pun bberanjak dari sofa dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak nya seperti, pun hanya mengikuti membuka kulkas,dan... banget makanan dari makanan siap saji,susu kemasan,buah buahan,sayur sayuran,ikan,dan masih banyak mengamati sebentar lalu mengambil 3 buah tomat."kau suka tomat?"tanya menggeleng melihat sekeliling kulkas dan menemukan menunjuk sesuatu itu."strowberry?kau suka strowberry?"tanya nya pun mengangguk senang."baiklah..aku akan menmbuat jus tomat dan jus strowberry."aku pun terlonjak pun mulai mengejus.

15 menit ke mudian,jus kami telah nya di letak kan di gelas kaca khusus jus beserta sedotan limu,sedangkan jus ku di letak kan di mangkuk pelastik dan di beri membawa kedua minuman itu ke ruang Tv,dan meletak kan jus ku di pun naik ke sofa dan mulai menyeruput nya."hei,aku baru melihat kucing menyukai buah,".ia menyeruput jus tomat nya lagi."kau kucing yang aneh."lanjut nya.

"miaw..(tentu aku kan sebenarnya bukan kucing)"

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangan nya ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 4 sore."aa,,sudah jam 4,aku harus pergi."ujar nya sambil meletak kan jus tomat nya di meja."miaw?..(kemana?)".

"aku hanya bermain skateboard di taman konoha,bersama teman teman ku."ujar nya sambil mengambil topi dan skateboard milik pun hanya mengangguk mulai keluar dari rumah menggunakan skateboard pun melihat kepergian nya lewat jendela yang ,jendela ini ..aku bisa berjalan jalan pu melcati cendela itu dan hup..aku pun sudah berada di pun keluar mansion dan berjalan jalan santai..tujuan ku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah taman ,,taman konoha itu dimana ya?ah,apa jangan jangan taman yang kemarin?aku pun melangkah kan kaki ku ke taman yang kemarin ku singgahi.

...

...

...

Aku telah sampai di taman ini,,taman aku melihat orang orang sedang mengerubungi sebuah tempat yang ku tau adalah arena dulu,skateboard?ahh..pasti sasuke ada di ingin melihat kesana namun aku tak dapat melihat karena nya,karena banyak sekali orang yang ,aku pun naik ke atas pohon dan duduk di sebuah dahan,nah inikan lebih jelas.

"yeah..ini dia sasuke sang raja skateboard konoha."sasuke?"

Terlihat pemuda yyang sangat ku kenal tengah meaiki arena skate ia menunjukan keahlian nya dalam bermain ,hebat nya terus memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan ya,pemuda itu sangat hebat?ahahaha..pertanyaan konyol.

15 menit(wow lamanya)kemudian,terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat sasuke sudah menyelesaikan permainan skateboard nya.

"terimakasih,uchiha sasuke..yeah."ucap sang pemandu hanya mengangguk dan mulai turun dari arena skate kulihat ia sedang mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sedikit berbincang bersama teman yang membuat ku dan teman teman nya tengah berjalan ke arah ku-eh maksud ku ke arah pohon yang ,bodoh nya aku,pohon ini kan yang paling rindang dari semua pohon yangg ada di mulai duduk menyandar di bawah mendengar perbincangan ke 6 orang di bawah pohon ini,yang kukenal hanya dua tentu satu lagi naruto,sepertinya ia baru pulang dari acara date .

"hei sauke,kata naruto kau memelihara kucing aneh ya?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan memiliki sedikit taring yang pajang ..beraninya kau menganggap ku aneh.

"hn"

"wah jadi itu benar ya?"ujar seorang pemuda berambbut seperti err..nanas?

"hn"

"kukira kau tidak tertarik memelihara hewan seperti itu."kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan memiliki kulit sangat ~seperti mayat hidup.

"aku hanya heran melihat kucing dengan warna bulu aneh"ujar sassuke sambil menegak air minum ..ternyata sasuke juga masih menganggap ku aneh,teganya.

"memang berbulu warna apa?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat di ujung nya dan beririskan juga sedang menegak air minum nya lalu diikuti dengan keempat teman nya yang lain.(tidak termasuk naruto,karena ia menyeringai sambil menyenir lbar seolah berkata 'kalian-akan-ter-sedak-setelah-nya.)

Sasuke meminum air nya dulu lalu mulai berucap."pink"

BRUSHH keempat orang tadi menyemburkan air yang tengah mereka minum."PIINK?!"

"hei..hei..hei..reaksi kalian terlalu lebai."ucap naruto sedikit marah,karena sepatu yang ia kenakan terkena semburan maut dari mereka ber ..mereka lucu sekali hanya karena bulu ku pink..jadi nya terkaget seperti .aku pun mulai memperhatikan keenam pemuda sebelum itu..

KRAK..ups,sepertinya i..itu suara..

"hei,kalian dengar sesuatu?"

KRAKK..

WHUUS.."

"meooow"aku menjerit karen tiba tiba dahan yang kunaiki menjadi patah yang otomatis aku pun menjadi terjatuh.

"BUGHH"ugh~badanku sakit aku tak dapat melihat apa apa karena aku terjatuh ketanah dan menghasil kan debu yang mencoba berdiri..

"sasuke..itu a..apa?"terdengar suara seseorang yang ku tau adalah naruto.

Debu mulai pun dapat melihat ke enam pemuda itu,begitu pun ebalik pun menjadi gugup.

"mi..miaw.(ha..hai)"aku melipat telingaku kebelakang dan mmerendahkan aki depan ku sehingga kepala ku ikut aku cukup lucu?

"heh?CHERRY?sedang apa disin?"tanya sasukke sedikit meninggi akibat bingung sekaligus karena marah loh.

"cherry?"tanya yang lain bingung keculai naruto yang telah tau akan hnay menyengir ria.

"mi..miaw..(ma...maaf)"

"kemarilah."ujar sasuke sedikit yang lain menatap sasuke terbengong mereka berkata.'wow sasuke dapat tersenyum hnya karena seekor kucing?'didalam .

Aku mulai merangkak menuju pangkuan mengelus lus pucak kepala hingga tengkuk ku.

"sa.. kucing yang naruto maksud?"taya pemuda yang memliki taring di giginya."hn"

Pemuda itu memandangku karena buluku .

"apa ia mengerti ucapan kita?"tanya pemuda berambut ,dia meremehkan ku ,seharus nya aku tak perlu membanggakan drikku karena kenyataan nya aku bukan benar benar seekor kucing.

"coba saja."good job mereka takjub akan mereka berfikir sejenak."ahh,aku tau."ucap pemuda berkulit seperti mayat hidup.

"hai,namaku sai ?"ucap pemuda itu ambil menjulurkan tangan nya.

"miaw..(cherry)"aku meletak kan tangan ku diatas tangan itu terlonjak kaget."a..apa maksud nya?"

"ia menjabat tangan mu,sai."ujar naruto sambil nyengir ,aku hebat kan.

"baikalah..namaku suigetsu..kau pasti cherry."ucap pemuda yang memiliki taring sambil mengelus pipiku.

"hyuuga neji."ujar pemuda beriris lavender."nara shikamaru"kata pemuda berambut nanas." ia mengingat nama kita?"lanju nya.

"tentu saja dia tau."ujar sasuke membela sempat terharu mendengar iini bukan saat nya untuk .

"buktikan."ujar ,dia menantangku?

"oke..silahkan."

"nah buktikan siapa yang bernama,suigetsu disini?"ujar sai dengan seyum nya yang terlihat sangat sangat .

Dengan mudah aku turun dari pangkuan sasuke dan menuju kearah pemuda yang di memandang wajah suigetsu."miaw..(ini)"

"bagaiman,sudah percaya kan?"tanya sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seenyum sinis."mendokusai"ujar shikamaru.

"nah cherry,kau sedang apa disini."tanya sasuke sesaat setelah aku kembali kedalam pangkuan bagaiman ya aku memberitau nya?aku mengedarkan pandangun ku seluruh arena ..aku menunjuk arena skate board orang melihat kearah mana aku menunjuk kecuali telah .

"maksud mu?"tanya naruto masih bukan hanya naruto yang masih semuanya masih ..akku melihat apa lagi ..aku melihat skateboard milik sasuke yang disandarkan di pun menunjuk skateboard menunjuk sasuke dan kemudian menunjuk arena skateboard."maksud mu apa cherry?"tanya naruto masih .

"naruto..ia berkata bahwa ia melihat sasue bermain skateboard di arena itu"ujar sai dengan senyum palsu ..kau pintar sai.

Sasuke menatap ku."banarkah?"aku mengangguk pelan sambl menundukan wajahku."heh,lihat kan?dia itu istimewa."ujar sasuke membanggakan dirinya.

"ahahaha..iya..iya..cherry itu hebat."ucap suigetsu,tertawa lepas.

"ne,minna..aku pulang dulu ya..udah sore."ujar sasuke sambil menggendonku dan mengambil skateboard nya."jaa sasuke."

"hn"

Sasuke pun mulai meluncur dengan skateboard sekarang berada di pundak pemuda sedikit merinding juga sih karena sasuke meluncur sangat cepat,hihihi.

~oOo~

Kami telah berada di nya dikamar sasuke."hai cherry,kau melihat ku bermain skateboard ya?bagaimana meurut mu permainan ku?"tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap layar laptop tersenyum membalas senyuman kini tengah duduk di samping laptop sasuke.

"kau tau cherry?jika kau adalah manusia,dan kau juga adalah gadis manis barambut merah muda yang selalu tesenyum kepada semua orang,mungkin aku akan tertarik padamu dan menyayangi mungkkin akan mencintaimu,haha kau tau cinta pada pandangan pertama?." Dan kau tau sasuke?jika aku bisa berubah jadi manusia aku akan menyayangi mu setulus hatiku.

"miaw..(iya,terimakasih)"

"sama-sama"hei,sepertinya pemuda itu semakin hafal dengan perkataan ku.

Sasuke pun tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulut nya."kau sudah lapar?"aku mengangguk pelan."baiklah tunggu sebentar".ia pun turun kembali lagi dengan dua bbuah piring ukuran berbeda,satu gelas,dan satu mangkuk."ini untuk mu,"ia menyerahkan satu buuah piring kecil berisi nasi dan satu lagi mangkuk berisi juga mengambil nasi milik kami sama hanya saja porsinya berbeda."miaw..(ittidakimasu)"kami pun mulai makan dengan lahap.

~OoO~

Sudah 2 minggu aku tinggal dirumah sorang uchiha sasuke dengan wujud seekor kucing kecil berbulu itu pula aku tidak mengetahui kabar di tempat asal pun menjadi semakin ,aku merasa ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di dalam cinta,mungkin?.dan juga ke lima teman sasuke itu selalu mampir ke rumah sasuke hanya untuk melihat pada suatu hari,saat sasuke telah berangkat keseklah nya,tepat pukul setengah 12 siang,tiba tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya yang tepat berada di depan itu...

"nenek tsunade?"ehh..suaraku,bukan mengeong.

"hai sakura-chan,apa kabar?"tanya nenek tua berumur 50 tahun yang tidak terlihat tua,alias awet muda itu tersenyum canggung.

"buruk"ujar ku lah yang merubahku menjadi kucing seperti juga yang meninggalkan ku di pinggir hutan aku tersenyum kemudian,kala mengingat tentang sasuke,kehidupan ku tak terlalu buruk kok,hmm dalam hati saja aku mengucapkan kan pura pura ngambek.

"hehehe..maaf sakura-chan..aku kan tidak sengaja"ujar nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal sama ,sejak kapan nenek itiu mempunyai kutu?

"sudah sudah,sekarang kau beri tau akau cara nya pulang dan caranya agar bisa kembali seperti semula."ujarku to the masih tak bisa menahan amarah sepertinya aku kembali berakting pura pura ngambek,padahal kenyataan nya aku sama sekali takingin pulang,aku pun menghela nafas.

"ahh..maaf sakura-chan,aku belum tau caranya membuatmu kembali ke kayangan."ujar nya ,menyebalkan namun horeeeee,berarti aku akan tertahan disini ebih lama,hem aku munafik sekali eh?."tapi.."

"apa?"

"aku bisa membuatmu seperti semula."ujar nya sumringah.

"caranya?"tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

Nenek itu pun mengambil sebuah kotak lalu membuka kotak terlihat sebuah liontin berbentuk hati bersayap yang sangat memasangkan liontin itu ke kalung hitam yang dibelikan sasuke beberapa hari yang itu memasangkan liontin itu tepat disebelahah liontin yang bertuliskan.'cherry'.tanpa di duga setelah aku memakai kalung ku berubah menjadi...manusia?

"hai, sayap ku?"ujarku lagi,pura pura.

"maaf, salah membawa yang sebenarnya berbebtuk ya..sakura-chan...jika kau bisa merubah dirimu menjadi kucing meminta saja pada liontin itu."ujar nenek tsunade sambil mengangguk berterimakasih."baiklah aku pergi kau ingi seuatu kau tiggal minta ke liontin ajaib itu."nenek tsunade itu pun menghilang dari hadapan aku tersadar bahwa...itu hanyalah hologram nenek .aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan ku tertuju kepada sebuah melihat kalender itu.

10 july 2013, tepat hari aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke sebuah meja menghampiri meja ragu ragu aku membuka laci sepucuk surat yang berwarna biru membaca sambul nya.

To:uchiha sasuke.

From:your mom.

Ahh..ini dari ibunya pun membuka surat itu lebih terdapat kertas,yang bertuliskan...

_Minggu,23 juli 2006._

_Sasuke,selamat ulang tahun yang ke 12,ya!ibu bangga senang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria kecil ibu yang maaf karena ibu takbisa menemani mu di saat ulang setelah kau membaca surat ini,ibu telah tidak ada di dunia jangan masih mempunya kak itachi dan teman baik lah selalu mengawasimu dari telah menjadi anak ibu yang sangat baik._

_Tertanda,ibu_

Oh,sasue berulang tahun tanggal 23 ...mungkin aku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan membaca surat itu,aku meengembalikan nya ke laci aku merubah diriku menjadi kucing lagi,menginat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 sebentar lagi sasuke pulang.

~OoO~

Senin 22 juli 2013.

Tepat pukul setengah satu sasuke pulang terlihat sangat karena langsung merebhakan dirinya di kasur setelah menaruh tas dan mengganti baju nya dulu tentu naik ke atas tempat tidur nya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu."miaw..(kau tak apa-apa?)"

"ah..oh..cherry,aku baik baik kau ambilkan aku air?aku sangat lelah".aku mengaguk lal mulai mengambil air di dispenser yang berada d kamar mengambil gelas plasti lalu mengisi nya menggigit bibir gelas itu dan membawanya ke atas meja dekat kasur dan meletak kan nya di sana."miaw...(ini)"sasuke menggapai gelas itu lalu meminum nya."terimakasih."

"miaw..miaw?(kau kenapa?mau bercerita?)"tanyaku menawarkan tau sasuke akan mengerti ucapan ..entahlah..ia tiba tiba saja mengerti apa yang ku terbiaa mungkin.

"tidak apa saja..."ia menghela nafas mulai mendengarkan."besok adalah hari kelulusan ku,di ku mengadakan pesta dansa ..."

"miaw...(kau tak punya pasangan?)"

"benar."ia membalikan badan ia mengelus ppiku sejenak."aku harap,kau adalah itu benar,aku yakin kau adalah gadis yang sangat manis berambut merah jika itu benar,aku membayangkan kau akan mengenakan baju yang sangat indah,dan menemani ku kepesta dansa itu."ia tersenyum tipis."setidak nya itu harapan ku."

Aku menghela aku akan menunjukan jati diriku mendekat kearah sasuke."miaw..(aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu.)".aku pun menyuruh nya berdiri di tengah ruangan.'aku ingin menjadi sakura haruno'ucapku dalam manis bersurai merah muda dengan baju putih selutut.

"ch..cherry?"ucap sasuke sambil membelalakan ck ck...sangat tidak yang selalu dikataan naruto bila menemukan sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"hy, ."ucapku sambil tersenyum mendekat,lalu mengusap pipiku lembut."sekarang,harapan mu menjadi kenyataan."

"che..cherry,jadi selama ini..."

"ya!aku adalah bidadari yang tersesat di bumi,dan karena meminum suatu ramuan yang salah aku menjadi seeor kucing."ucap ku masih memegang tanan sasuke yang mengelus pipiku."aku akan menemani mu besok"

Sasuke tersenyum."terimakasih."kemudian aku merubah diriku menjadi kucing lagi."heh,berubah lagi?".

"miaw..(jika aku tak berubah,aku akan tidur dimana?)"aku merengut tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat ku ke kasur nya."tidurlah disini aku tak keberatan."ucap dulu,berarti aku dan sasuke kun satu kasur,ia tau kalau aku adalah bidadari d..dan dan..

Blush..

~oOo~

Keesokan hari nya...

Pukul 05.00 aku sudah terbangun dari tidur ini adalah hari ulang tahun ingin memasak sesuatu untuk merubah diriku menjadi manusia lalu mulai ke memasak beberapa dari onigiri,dan sup yang penuh dengan itu aku membawakan semua makanan itu ke kamar sasuke dan meletakan nya di ternyata masih membangunkan ini sudah jam 6 pagi.

"sasuke..selamat pagi"ujar ku tepat di telinga sekejap mata ia pun pun teduduk."pagi,,sasuke-kun.."ucap ku sambil ..tadi aku mengatakan apa?sasuke..kun?aku buru buru menutup mulutku."ta...tadi kau bilang apa?"ucap nya yang,aku rasa di menggeleng pelan sambil menahan semburan merah ku agar tak keluar .

BLUSH..

"tidak apa..aku tak keberatan." mengangguk."lebih baik,sasuke..kun,mandi dulu.a..aku sudah memasak makanan."ujarku kaku.

"baiklah."ia pun masuk kekamar mandi sambil membawa beberapa pun duduk di sofa sampai ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi ku."sakura-chan"terlihat sebuah bayangan,ehh maksudku hologram."nenek tsunade?"

"iya,sakura punya kabar gembira untuk mu!"

"apa?"

"aku tau cara nya agar kau bisa pulang"

"hah?ba..bagaimana caranya?"

"dengarkan...ini adalah malam terakhir terjadinya red big moon selama lima tahun ini,jadi saat red big moon itu tiba,pintu ppintu kayangan akan saat itulah semua orang yang terjebak di bumi maupun yang di hukum kebumi dapat kembali kekayangan dengan bebas."

"lalu kapan aku akan pergi"

"malam ini,tepat pukul 12 malam."

"heh?!"

"ya..kau harus berada di sebuah tebing yang tinggi saat tepat pukul 12 malam"

"ta..tapi bisakah di undur?"

"apa?!tidak sakura,jika kau mau..kau harus menunggu 5 tahun lagi."

Aku berfikir dengan pestanya?baiklah aku sudah membuat keputusan."baiklah..aku akan kesana."nenek tsunade tersenyum."anak pintar"iapun menghilang dari hadapan dengan sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi."ahh..kau sudah sebaik nya kau sarapan dulu"aku membuat senyum semanis mulai duduk di sofa sebelah memberikan nasi hangat beserta makanan yang ku masak adalah mulai memakan masakan ku."bagaimana?"

"enak"ia pun menghabiskan makanan nya dan mengambil tas nya."aku berangkat-"

"tunggu!"selaku angin apa,yang membuatku berani berkata seperti itu."hn?"

"umm..e-etto..ng..ah,sebaik nya..a-aku nanti gaun berwarna apa?" sakura malah menanyakan itu heh?ia mulai berfikir."entahlah nanti akan kutanyakan."aku pun pergi dari ruangan ..

~OoO~

Pukul 17.00...

"sasuke-kun,pesta di mulai jam berapa?"tanyaku sambil meyisir rambutku."pukul 18.30"ujar nya singkat.

"oh,aku harus mengunkan baju apa?"tanyaku masih tersenyum sambil memandang yang asal nya duduk di sofa kini bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pun sadar dan membalika badan menyentuh menyentuh tagan nya yang berada di pipiku."apa pun yang kau pakai,kau akan terlihat cantik."ujar merasa pipiku semburat merah pun menghiasi cekikikan kecil melihat ,menyebalkan.

"ng,ba..baiklah..sebaiknya aku siap siap dulu."aku berjalan ke arah kamar ..tunggu,GAUN NYA BAGAIMANA?arghh..aku tak memikirkan itu sebelum ,iya kalung ini.'aku ingin menjadi gadis cantik dan manis yang menggunakan gaun indah nan elegan.'ucapku dalam cahaya pun mengelilingi menghadap cermin dan..wow!apa ini benr benar melihat pantulan diriku yang menggunakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan dan sarung tangan 3 per itu panjang hingga menutupi kaki ku seutuh gaun itu juga terdapat pita sewarna di pinggang sebelah pink ku diikat ekor kuda menggunakan pita hitam juga menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahku,juga dengan hiasan bunga mawar hitam yang di selipkan di daun up yang terpoles tipis menambah daya tari lupa topeng berwarna hitam juga yang tengah ku bawa.

Baiklah,aku pun keluar dari kamar sasuke yang tengah merapikan tuxedo hitam juga terlihat..err tampan."sa..sasuke kun?"

Pemuda 17 tahun itu berbalik ke arah ku."ba..bagaiman,penampilan ku?"

"kau,cantik..bahkan jauh lebih manis."ujar nya sambil membalas senyuman nya."baiklah ayo berangkat."ia menarik tangan ku dan menggiringku ke sebua mobil sport yang hitam yang ku tau adalah milik nya.

~oOo~

Kami telah sampai di depann sebuah gedung yang aku yakini adalah aula telah turun dari mobil dan sudah menggunakan topeng."sasuke-kun,aku gugup." pun tersenyum lalu merangkulku disana sangatlah tiba..

"yo,,teme,tebbayo~"ujar seseorang dari arah samping ,itukan ia ta bersama gadis manis bermabut indiho dan bermata pearl."ada apa?"tanya sasuke naruto hanya nyengir sperti biasa lalu ia mulai melihat ke arah ku."teme,apa dia pacar mu?"ucap naruto sedikit berbisik ke arah tetap saja aku dapat mendengar sasuke menjadi salah tingkah."eh...etto..".

"ah,aku haruno jauh sasuke."ujar merasa kasihan pada sasuke yang tengah ck ck sangat tidak uchiha sekali.

"a..ano,sa..sakura-chan..a...ku hyuuga hi.. ..salam kennal."ujar gadis berambut indigo sambil memainkan aku boleh jujur,dia itu manis sekali.

"aku uzumaki adalah kekasih ku."ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil merangkul bahu wajah hinata langsung memerah di buat terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua pasangan nya hyper active,dan satunya lagi lemah lembut,pamalu juga sangat ck,pasangan ,kami pun(bersama sasuke)sedikit berbincang bincang sambil meminum anggur yang di suguhkan oleh aku hanya berani meminum satu teguk saja,sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengambil gelasku dan menyodorkan segelas lemonade,hmm lebih kun memang mengerti aku.

Pukul 20.00 musik lembut telah di pertanda pesta dansa telah di hal itu,tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan kekar dihadapan ku."mau?"itu adalah ,aku mengerti maksud uluran maksud nya.'apa kau mau berdansa dengan ku?' menerima uluran tangan itu lalu tersenyum pun mengikuti yang lain na menggerakan badan kami sesuai pikiran ku,aku benar benar tidak fokus akan pesta berdansa dengan tatapan hanya...aku nanti akan pergi,tapi jika ku lakukan,sasuke akan jika aku tak pulang,para tetua akan marah dan kecewa padaku,begitu juga nenek tau aku mencintai aku juga tau kalau di juga kami juga tau,kami berat untuk aku harus bagaimana?tempatku bukan disini,aku dan sasuke juga bidadari,dan dia.. ini aku merasa sangat aku akan tinggal disini demi aku harus kembali dengan rasa sakit ..kami-sama,kuatkan aku.

"cherry?"aku mendengar suara memanggil lagi kalau bukan uchiha bungsu ini.

"y-ya ada apa?"

"apa kau melamun?"

"umm..aku.."bagaimana aku menjawab aku bilang tidak aku akan berbohong.

"apa kau lelah?kalau bisa berhenti sekarang."ujar nya ,jangan semakin berat meninggalkan mu.

"ta,,tapi."

Tanpa ba bi bu,sasuke menarik tangan ku keluar dari menarik ku ke arah mobil nya."kita kemana sasuke kun?".bukan nya menjawab ia malah bertanya balik."apa kau suka kopi?".heh?kopi?sebenar nya aku kurang menyukai nya karena rasanya yang ingin aku katakan tapi."ku harap kau suka"dan wushh..mobil sport sasuke melesat melintasi jalan saja jalanan sepi.

Mobil sasukee berheti di sebuah cafe."ayo,ini cafe lagganan kku."kami pun turun dan memasuki cafe itu dengan bergandengan sasuke begitu besar dan aku bisa,aku ingin mengenggam tangan itu setiap hari sepanjang sepertinya,takdir berkehendak lain...

Setelah duduk disebuah kursi kusus 2 orang,kami memanggil pelayyan."selamat malam,tuan pesan apa?"sapa pelayan itu pelayan itu tau marga sasuke ya?

"chappucino latte,coffe biitter black forest dan...cherry kau mau apa?"tanya sasuke pun segera memilih."aku white coffe low kafein,dan waffle,saja."ucap pelayan itu pun mencatat dan mengulang pesanan kami."baiklah tunggu sebentar"pelayan itu pun .

"cherry.."sasuke memulai percakapan.

"iy..iya ada apa?"

"namamu itu siapa sih sebenar makin bingung."ucapp sasuke dengan ooc ?tentu terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sasuke.

"namaku itu sakura, sakura."ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"kau bilang kau tak punya nama?"ucap nya makin terkekeh tapi kali ini sedikit keras.

"manusia tak mengerti bahasa kucing pun sebalik nya."ucap ku masi ini sasuke sangat ooc dngan wajah bingung kalian jadi aku,kalian akan tidak uchiha.

"tapi dirimu,kenapa bisa mengerti?"astaga sasuke..kau tidak peka sekali sih.

"memang kau masih berfikir aku ini kucing?"sasuke mengangkat satu alis nya lalu mulai bersandar di menepuk jidat nya seali.

"astaga..aku bodoh sekali."ucap nya tertawa menyenangkan sekali mengobrol dengan kemudian pelayan pun dtang membawakan pesanan ia pergi setelah aku mengucapkan mulai menyeruput minuman kami sendiri ,,aku ingat sesuatu.

"sasuke..."aku memanggil nya sambil melahap potongan waffle dengan lumuran saus coklat itu.

"hn?"ia juga terlihat mulai memakan black forest nya.

"aku ingin bertanya..."satu suapan lagi mendarat di mulut lalu kutela dengan sempurna."apa disini ada sebuah tebing yang terdekat?"

"kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"ucap sasuke sambil menyeruput chappucino nya.

"tidak apa hanya ingin tau."

"ada..mungkin 15 menit dari sini."aku terdiam sejenak.

"apa,kau mau mengantarku kepuncak tebinng itu?"ucap ku sedikit gugup.

"untuk?"

"aku ingin lihat sesutu."sasuke menimang nimang permintaan kku."baiklah."aku menghabiskan makanan aku sasuke-kun,sepertinya ini adalah makan malam terakhir kita.

~OoO~

Benar kata sasuke,tebing yang ia maksud tak terlalu jalanan yang menanjak dan berliku liku membuat ku pun telah sampai di puncak itu kami duduk di dekat pinggir tebing."kau ingi melihat apa?"tanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh sasuke menutup dirasa sasuke telah menutup menggenggam erat kalung yang di berikan nenek meniup langit tiba munculah red big moon yang sangat besar dan indah."buka mata mu sasue kun".sauke membuka mata expresi nya sangat menyirat kan ke kaguman mendalam."wow..indah,ta..tapi kenapa bisa..bukan nnya tadi tidak ada?"aku tersenyum menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak nya.

"ini adalah Red Big Moon..hanya ada 5 tahun manusia tak dapat melihat kau bersama seseorang bidadari yang dapat membuat mu melihat red big moon ini."ujarku menjelaskan."berarti kau adalah..."aku tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan nya."indah ya.."katanya.

"sasuke,setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lkukan?"

"tentu saja kuliah."

"lalu?"

"aku akan bekerja di perusahaan milik ku,yang sekarang di pegang oleh kakak kakaku akan di pindahkan ke cabang london."

"kau hebat ya."

"tentu,aku aku kan uchiha."

"kau sombong sekali."

Kami puntertawa aku ingin melupakan sebuah kenyataan pahit bahawa aku akan pergi bayangan itu selalu menunjukan pukul 11.57.3 menit akan aku harus tegar.

"cherry..apa kau benar benar seorang bidadari?"

"ya,begitulah."

"apa itu artinya kau akan pergi ke tempat asal mu"aku aku senyum aku tersenyum namun air mata yang selalu ku bendung di pelupuk mata tak kuasa kutahan ,air mata itu jatuh.

"ya,maaf sasuke kun tapi.."

"..aku,harus"

Aku menghitung waktu.5..4..3..2..1... "..PERGI"

Bertepatan dengan itu,cahaya bulan menyinari ku terasa merasakan sesuatu di punggung ku berubah menjadi putih.

"che..cherry."namun saat aku akan pergi menuju menggapai tangan .dan mendekap ku."jangan..pergi."tak kuasa aku menahan air mataku lagi."maaf sasuke takbisa.".aku melepas kalungku dan memakaikan ya ke sasuke."aku tak akan bersama dengan mu,di kau menyimpan kalung ini,aku akan selalu tau keberadaan mu.".

"cherry"ia berucap mulai tangan kami masih pun mengecup pipinya."selamat ulang tahun menyayangimu."aku memeluk nya erat lagi."aku akan kembali jika kau sudah sangat sukses.".aku mengecup kening nya."aku janji."ppegangan kami semakin melonggar dan sukses terbang mengikuti cahaya bulan melambaikan tangan nya."jangan lupa kan segera."teriak membalas lambaian tangan mulai berfokus kedepan menuju kayangan tempat aku dilahirkan.

~oOo~

Sudah 3 tahun sejak perpisahan ku dengan aku masih belum dapat melupakan kabar nya?bagaimana keadaan nya?apa ia telah kuliah?hah..jika aku ingin bertemu dengan nya sekali llagi saja,untuk melihat keadaan aku bisa hanya lah,memandang foton kami yang sempat diberikan sasuke kepadaku,ah iya sepertina aku adalah bidadari berdosa arena mengingkari janji yang ubuat sendiri kepada sasuke-kun,saat itu entah kekuatan dari mana aku berani mengatakan kata kata yang nyaris tak akan ,bodoh nya aku.

"sakura-chan..apa kau su-huft...,kau masih belum berhenti memikirkan nya ya?"tanya sasori nii,kakak laki laki duduk di samping ku."bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nya aniki?dia sudah membuat hidup ku berubah."ucapku sedih.

"yah,mau bagaimana?sebaik nya kau memang ia mungkin saja kau akan bertemu lagi dengan nya."ujar nya tersenyum."terimakasih,aniki."ujar ku senang."sama sama imouto.".ia pun keluar dari kamar ku._'sasuke-kun,maafkan aku..tunggu aku.'_

~OoO~

END OF SAKURA/CHERRY POV

NORMAL POV.

Jauh di bumi letak nya di sebuah sorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah tengah nya melamunkan seorang gadis bercirikan 3 tahun yang lalu,atau tepat nya kepergian sang gadis pikiran nya selalu terbayang bayang wajah sang gadis yang selama beberapa bulan mengisi kesepian melepaskan sebuah benda yang tepat menggantung di menatap benda mengenggam nya erat. "cherry,aku merindukan mu."bisiknya kepada kalung ia tau kalau gadis yang dimaksud itu tidak bersama ia percaya bahwa,gadis itu tengah melihat nya dan mendengar memakai benda yang berbentuk hati bersayap itu di leher nya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas._'cherry,aku menunggu mu'_

~OoO~

2 tahun kemudian...

"hei imouto..sudahlah,lupakan saja sudah 5 tahun berpisah..kalian juga berbeda...mungkin ia telah melupakan mu-"

"Tidak aniki...ia tak mungkin sekejam mengenal nya..ia pemuda yang baik."

Sakura meringkupkan tubuh memang sedih karena tak mungkin bertemu pria pujaan hati nya ia pernah berharap..meskipun ia berubah jadi kucing pun tak ia dapat bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

"imouto,aku tau kau sangat ingin bisa bertemu dengan nya ...hanya 5 dari 100% kau dapat bertemu dengan nya lagi."

"maksud mu?"

"yah..maksud ku kecil kemungkinan kau bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu harapan yang bisa membantu mu"

"begitu ya."sakura memeluk lutu nya tidak menyukai situasi sangat merinduan sesosok sasuke yang selama beberapa bulan mengisi kekosongan merasa bahagia di sana.

"sudahlah imouto,dari pada larut pada kesedihan..sebaik nya kau menyipkan sebuah harapan untuk hari wishes day besok"ucap aniki nya itu.

The wishes day adalah sebuah hari yang bertujuan untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari remaja remaja kayangan,untuk membahagiakan hidup aneh apapun permintaan nya,pasti akan dikabulkan oleh sang tetua biasanya haya berlangsung 5 tahun sekali,dan hanya dapat meminta satu kali seumur hidup.

"baik,aniki akan ku pikirkan."ucap sakura sambil tersenyum membalas senyuman nya."anak pintar."ia mengacak acak rambut sakura laru pergi."harapan ya?"gumam gadis itu sabil berfikir.

~OoO~

Keesokan harinya..Konoha Businese Uniiversity.

"yeaaaay...Temeeee,selamat atas kelulusan mu ya!"ucap pemuda berambut jabrik sambil merangkul sahabat nyya yang berambut raven.

"hn"

"setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"tanpa ku jawab,kau pasti tau."ucap sang pemuda raven itu.

"ah,iya.. aku akan kembali ke yang sukses temeee"sang pemuda jabrik pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan sang pemuda melepas topi toga nya kemudian berjalan pulang menuju perusahaan nya,uchiha sasuke telah bekerja sejak 3 bulan yang lallu,dan sejak saat itu pula sasuke sikap sasuke menjadi dari lebih dingin,lebih ketus,lebih sebuk,lebih berwibawa dan lebih ?iya,memang ku akui,sasuke menjadi lebih .

Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah gedung dengan 12 lantai,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah uchiha orang yang membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada direktur mereka tak digubris oleh terus berjalan kearah lift dan naik ke lantai 11,atau tepat nya ruangan sasuke berada."hei,sasuke...bagaimana kelulusan mu?"tanya adalah sekretaris sekaligus sahabat terdekat nya selain naruto.

" ."sasuke langsung melengos ke arah ruangan ..sasuke membanting pintu dengan kasar."ck ck ck..anak itu"gumam gadis berkacamata nya karin tau,sasuke seperti itu hanya karena seorang gadis berambut memang sempat mengenal nya,saat di pesta merasa bahwa sakura dapat menjadi sahabat baik ,saat sasuke pergi membawa sakura,dan kembali tanpa membawanya,sasuke berkata bahwa sakura kembali ke tempat asal memang merindukan gadis pink yang menurut nya sangat mengasyikan ,walaupun hanya 1 jam ia mengenal pun kembali pada pekerjaan nya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi membalikan kursi itu dan menghadap keluar nya memang keluar pikiran nya bukan berfokus ke memikirkan sang gadis pink tatapan pemuda itu menjadi kosong._'Cherry,aku telah sukses disini,kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu?apakah kau berbohong.?'_.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. memang ia sedang lembur hari ini dan ia pun sedang bersiap siap akan pandangan nya berhenti saat melihat sebuah pigura foto ia bersama gadis pink tersenyum ia menengok lagi,melihat kalender.23 membelalakan mata nya kaget.23 juli kan hari ulang tahun juga...RED BIG langsung membawa tas kerjanya dan berlari menuju mengendarai,hingga ke tebing tempat nya dan sakura duduk bersila di dekat pinggir tebing adda apa pun di berwarna ada apa apa menunduk cara nya sang gadis memanggil bulan itu ,kalung mengeluarkan kalung itu dari saku menggantung nya di jari juga tepat berada di depan tiba kalung itu tampaklah bulan besar berwarna merah menyinari .namun entah sasuke menjadi gelap gulita."hei..naruto,jangan bermai main."sasuke memegang tangan ya menututpi matanya itu.'sejak kapan tangan naruto lembut'pikirnya."hei karin,apa ini kau?".terdengar sebuah kekehan kecil.

"sasuke-kun..tadaima."sebuah bisikian kecil tepat di telinganya.

.

'suara itu,'mata sasuke dapat melihat langsug menengok sesosok gadis manis bersurai merah muda tersenyum manis di hadapan mendekat,lalu memegang pipi gadis itu.

"tadaima sasuke-kun"

GREB..

Tanpa aba aba,sasuke langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan sangat erat,"okaeri,cherry-ahh maksudku sakura".sakura terkekeh pelan lalu membalas pelukan sasuke."tak apa..untuk mu..kau boleh memanggil ku cherry." .pelukan itu makin melonggar.

"tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanya sasuke bingung.

"di kayangan,setiap 5 tahun sekali,diadakan acara the wishes para tetua akan mengabul mengabulkan permintaan semua anak remaja di kayangan di hari saat giliran meminta untuk diturunkan ke berbekal kalung ini,aku diizinkan oleh para tetua."

"oh begitu...hah,kou bodoh sekali,my cherry"

"bodoh?kenapa?"

"seharus nya kau kau ingin hidup selamanya bersamaku di bumi"sasuke pun memeluk gadis itu sekali dibalas dengan pelukan hangat juga oleh gadis itu merona hebat."arigatou sasu-kun,kaliini aku benar benar tinggal di bumi dan tidak akan pulang lagi."

"benarkah?"

"ya.."

"baguslah,ayo ingin mengenalkan mu kepada kakak ku sekaligus meminta izin."

"meminta izin untuk apa?"

"meminta izin untuk bisa menikahhi mu."

"eh?"

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

Holla mina ^o^)/

perkenalkan, aku author baru dan ini fict pertama ku.. yoroshiku ne \(^o^)/

maaf kalo jelek, karena ini pengalaman pertama kitsu, ._.

kitsu memang terlalu pede buat mem-post fict kitsu yang gaje gk karuan ini #terlalungaku#, tapi dari pada cuman dipajang di laptop dan hanya bisa di baca sendiri, kitsu coba coba untuk mempublish nya ._.

Berhubung kitsu masih Newbe, kitsu butuh saran-saran dari para senpai senpai sekalian, Mohon bantuan nya ( _ _)

yosh ^o^)9, Akhir kata, Review Pleasee? #KittyEyesNoJutsu


End file.
